Sick
by GoldenEyeRave
Summary: she's a psycho fulfilling her dreams. he's a jock who doesn't know what will hit him... and i mean that literally. one-shot


' ' thoughts

" " people talking

Disclaimer: inuyasha does not belong to me all rights go to rumiko takahashi

Although inuyasha is not mine the poem in this story is, so no copying, all rights belong to me not to you. Thank you

Well enjoy, and review :)

* * *

SICK

_I carved your name on stone_

_(I'm sick)_

_I see your face in my mind,_

_Always..._

_(I'm sick)_

_I have one of your briefs_

_Yes I'm sick_

_Don't ask why baby_

_You should know_

_I dream of your perfect body_

_Withering beneath me_

_Oh, do you..._

_Know how sick i am_

Kagome took the razor, writing on the walls of flesh. She sighed while imagining the one she loved wrecking pain in her body. She sat in the center of her closet that was filled with things of her lover. Someone may have thought she was obsessed but no, it was much more than that. She could feel it in her body, mind and soul. 'He loves me' she thought

"Kagome it's time for school!"

Kagome sighed out of irritation because her mother ruined a perfectly good mood. But then she smiled, school, yes she loved school...

"Coming mom!"

Kagome walked through the doors of her high school. Going to her locker, she opened it and took out two things she always had with her to start her day, a photo album and her Polaroid digital instant cam that took pictures and printed them out, instantly.

Putting them in her bag, she went about her day until she could see him again...

_I follow you around_

_Yes, I'm a sick stalker_

_I have a photo album of you baby_

_Kisses on the slick covers._

_One day you'll see_

_You'll be all mine and_

_No one else's_

_One day you'll see..._

_Just how love (sick) i am_

SNAP! SNAP!

She watched through her digital cam, taking it all in. oh he was so beautiful with that long hair of his and with those golden eyes. Every time they passed by each other it always felt like those eyes were on her. She loved him on the side and he knew.

Kagome sat underneath the bleachers while watching her lover practice. He played football. She always watched him practice. He would practice every day during gym hours and after school, even on a Saturday. The couch always let him in the school around four o'clock as long as he stores away everything and closes up. She knew everything about him. That's how much she loved him.

WISTLE!

"Alright that's it. Time's up, everybody go home"

'Yes', she thought. 'I always love going home with him...'

_Baby i got the handcuffs_

_You won't get away from me_

_Yes I'm naughty_

_Do you want to see?_

_(Sick)_

_Yes, I'm sick_

_I would throw the (body) the fantasy_

_Of my love_

_Oh how i would love, love_

_To carve my name on your (stone)_

_Yes, that's how sick i am_

Kagome went to her closet to get the stuff ready. Tomorrow will be Saturday. She put a lot of thought into what she was going to do. She was ready, definitely ready. 'I'm eighteen, i need to do this ' she thought and smiled to herself. She smiled even as she went to bed and fell asleep.

Morning came... or was it morning. No it wasn't. It was three thirty in the afternoon. Just in time to get ready and watch the love of her life practice. After kagome got ready, grabbed her stuff and borrowed her mother's car. She headed straight for school. Once she got there, she was surprised that her lover wasn't practicing alone. A few of his friends were there. But oh well, that wasn't going to stop her. Once they're done, they'll go their separate ways. They always do. She felt certain her plans weren't going to be ruined.

No one saw her as she sneaked her way to her favorite spot underneath the bleachers. Taking out her photo album and camera, kagome watched while taking pictures until it was finally nightfall and the guys stopped.

_I know baby that you're the alone_

_And distant type_

_But I'm gonna be there_

_For you tonight_

_I got a sick treat_

_For you_

_You'll be howling at the moon_

_Oh, baby do you, do you know_

_How sick i am._

_Tonight's the night_

_My heart swells_

_You're alone tonight_

_Buddy's gone_

_Oh, I'm sick_

_(I'm sick)_

She watched as he finally came out of the shower. She loved how he took long cleaning his body. He was alone now. No, they were alone now. His buddy's knew that this was an important moment for them. It was going to be a step in their relationship. He finally was dressed and was now putting his things in his bag. He didn't know she was there. He had his back turned to her. That wasn't good. He was supposed to know she was there. Kagome was pissed, how dare he...

'How can he ignore his own girlfriend, doesn't he know I'm here for him'

She smiled and thought ' ill surprise him'

She walked up to him slowly then stopped when she was a couple of inches to him. Taking the bat with both hands, she swung. It hit his head with a bam and then his glorious body fell with a thud.

She smiled again "mine"

She took the end of his body, grabbing both ankles and began to drag him.

_Your surprised baby_

_Don't you like my gift?_

_Don't you like the handcuffs?_

_The duct tape..._

_Oh wait, i don't need this_

_Don't you like..._

_The ropes at your feet_

_You're all tightly wrapped up for me_

_I guess you're giving me a gift too_

_Mine, your all mine_

"Sesshoumaru"

Sesshoumaru woke up with a start. His head hurt like hell. What just happened? One moment he was in the boy's locker room near the gym area and then the next... "sesshou - maru" said a sweet voice. He tried moving his head it seemed like the voice was coming from the right side. He looked to see a female. He couldn't see her face though, it was too dark and there was little light. But he could see that she was wearing what looked like a black two piece lingerie.

'What the hell, where am i' he thought.

"I hope you like, i wanted you to be comfortable," the female said in a seductive voice.

Comfortable? He didn't feel comfortable. He looked around himself and saw that not only was he handcuffed but also tide up to the ankles. Plus his body felt numb, he could barely move. Did this bitch drug him? He tried glaring at the female but it was feeble, all she did was laugh at him, which didn't sit well with his ego.

"Who are you?" he nearly spat it out like venom.

"oh Sesshoumaru i thought you would know it was me," she said while coming out of the shadow and showing her pretty face.

Sesshoumaru stared in shock. He knew her she was from his school. She was the shy type or at-least he thought. He didn't know her name though. Well that wasn't unfortunate, he never really paid mind to females, especially when it came to their names. While he was thinking, he felt hands on him. He looked to see the female he knew, but not her name, touching him... wait she wasn't just touching him; she was taking off his clothes.

"You know, i forgot to take your clothes off. I was so much in a hurry to tie you up, so you won't get away. But, oh well, lucky thing is i have scissors" once done clipping away pieces of clothing she pounced on him, Still fully clothed of course.

"What are you doing? Get o-"

"You know what I'm doing silly. You're going to make me a woman and you're going to be mine and no one else's" she smiled and laughed, her taunt laugh.

Sesshoumaru was beyond shocked. He never knew this was going to happen. I mean he was the fierce Sesshoumaru everybody loved and feared him; of course he knew females were obsessed with him. But he didn't know one of them would take it this far. Here he was tied up and was about to be raped by a girl. If he knew this was how he was going to lose his virginity (in a sense) he would have taken his father's advice and had fun a little, There were plenty of cheerleaders to go around and plenty of other females who were willing. Including this one, if she wasn't about to rape him right now he would have done her. 'This female is insane ' he thought. Plus what was he to do to stop her when his body was still numb. 'At least i can talk'

Sesshoumaru knew it was beneath him, but there was no choice. "HELP, HELP! Somebody please Help!"

Laughter filled the room.

"Oh Sesshoumaru, that's not like you. Plus if you didn't notice by now we're in a shed. Also it's not close to any houses by the way and that's all you have to know"

'What, fuck' he thought. He was screwed.

Kagome looked down at her beloved... tonight's the night.

"I want you to make me a women'" she said while getting up and slowly taking off her top and bottom half of her lingerie. She watched as her lover watched helplessly at her. There was just something about this moment seeing him tied up all for her. She felt like her insides were melting and oh the way he was looking at her with such hate. It was as if he was trying to make her cum instantly. Once she was fully unclothed, she went down and took his member, loving the way it felt so velvety and hard against her hand. She stroked it a few times and was delighted when she heard a hiss through those sensually parted lips. She looked at his face taking in all his features, while she handled him.

Sesshoumaru had two admit, being bounded and having a female take control wasn't so bad. He tried to watch as her hands worked magic on him, slowly, oh so slowly. It was like she was killing him. He tried moving his body to shove his dick hard against her hands but to no avail, he still couldn't move his body, not even an inch.

"Harder" he hissed. It was as if he had no shame or didn't care anymore what so ever.

He watched as she smiled and pumped her hands hard on him. 'Oh yeah that hits the spot' he felt a hot sensation rise in his groin. He was so into it that he almost didn't notice the wetness on the tip of his dick. He looked to see her licking him and then finally taking him into her mouth. He heard a soft moan come from her, it vibrated through him. "Oh shit"

Just when he was really getting into it she stopped "what the -" she stopped his lips from talking him with a finger.

"I can't wait, i want you inside me"

Kagome positioned herself on the tip of him. Slowly bending down, she took him inside her. She could feel the throbbing length of him pierce through her maiden head. She bit her lip to stop herself from screaming and held herself still for a moment trying to adjust to him. After what felt like an eternity, she pushed down and took the rest of his length. Oh, he felt so good inside. Kagome moved forward and put her hands on his chest moving her body up and down. She rode him feeling complete, he filed every inch of her that she could even feel the tip of him hitting her womb.

"Oh Sesshoumaru" she moaned. Kagome grabbed on to his shoulder lifting herself up more. She was pounding up and down on him so hard you could hear the slapping of skin.

Sesshoumaru watched as she rode on top of him. He could see her breasts bouncing up and down as she moved. Even though he was in total bliss he notice something on her chest, it looked like a tattoo. He tried to lift his head as high as he could to get a better view and what he saw shattered the bliss he was feeling. He came back to reality. This wasn't just casual sex, this was rape and even though he knew this, he couldn't stop the moans that were coming out of his mouth. He stared at the bouncing breast, at his name...

Kagome screamed out her pleasure when she came. She knew he came to for she felt a hot exploding sensation that cocoon inside her belly. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Smiling she thought how wonderful, it felt, it was better than she ever imagined it would be. She wondered if he felt the same way too.

"Can you get off of my dick now?" he said like he was disgusted.

Kagome stopped smiling; she opened her eyes to see her lover glare at her. Oh didn't he know that turned her on. Of course, what he said she didn't like, she sighed, she knew this would happen. He was going to be stubborn, but she knew they were meant to be and she was going to prove that to him. smiling she got up, feeling a little bit of an ache between her legs but that was alright, she welcomed the pain because it was from her beloved.

_Oh don't look at me like that_

_Don't you like..._

_The knife in my hand_

_I'm going to carve my name_

_On your perfectly cool skin_

_Ill carve it right next to your heart_

_Your cold heart_

_Ill etch the meaning of my love to you_

_My sick love_

Sesshoumaru watched as she held a knife in her hand. His eyes practically popped out of his head. He watched as she moved slowly to him. Oh shit maybe he shouldn't of said what he said. Maybe he should apologize... he shook his head that will be the last thing he will ever do. He wasn't going to apologize even if it killed him...

"Oh Sesshoumaru" kagome said "do you know that i wrote my name on my chest?"

She didn't wait for him to answer "because that's what I'm going to do to you, i want to hear you scream my name," she said wickedly

She was in front of him now smoothing her knife free hand on his chest. He could not believe his ears. Was he going to die? He didn't have time to ask questions or to speak when all of a sudden he felt a stabbing pain. He felt the tip of the blade glide across his chest, but he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of hearing him scream.

"ka - go - me" was that her name?

Even though she stopped, he could still feel the throbbing of his sliced skin.

He watched as she moved towards his face and dipped her head next to his right ear. All of his hair came on end and when she whispered, "i want to hear you scream" he couldn't stop the shiver that ran through his body. The only confusing thing was that he didn't know what it meant. Was it fear or no it couldn't be ... pleasure? Well he was definitely not going to scream.

"HAH!" it came so suddenly, she stabbed his stomach.

"Oh sesshy that's not what i want to hear. What did i say in the beginning? I want to hear you scream my name"

"Fuck you bitch" Sesshoumaru spluttered out. He had blood coming out of his mouth.

_You'll never forget_

_Don't forget_

_Cause you see_

_I carved your name too baby_

_Remember, always remember_

_You're not the only one with a cold heart_

_I'm sorry you had to die_

Kagome smirked. She ran the knife through his thighs and watched as his body trembled. She always imagined something like this, something horrifically beautiful. He was finally giving into the pleasures she was sharing with him, her love that he will never forget. Everything was blossoming; soon he'll be in heavenly bliss. She glided her fingers along her name, but smeared against it, so fascinating. She marveled at his perfectly scarred body, he was even more beautiful, a masterpiece. Her mother always said she was an artist. She could make things be seen differently.

Sesshoumaru gasped, he couldn't very well breath through his mouth because of the blood 'oh god, i think she punctured one of my lungs'. He tried to make a sound but it sound like a wimpy cry. He felt a hand stroking his forehead and his hair.

"Shh everything's going to be fine. I love you know that right"

Love, is this what you do to the person you loved? He felt sick or at least he thought he did. The pain was going away, he felt cold. The only warmth was her hand. Even though he rather have moved his head, he welcomed it. His eyes felt suddenly heavy, it was like going to sleep, except he'll be sleeping forever. But his sleep was ruined; no she won't let him sleep in peace.

"Haaaa!" it came in a gurgled sound.

Kagome stabbed him again. She was not going to let him off that easily after all she did for him. He knew she loved him, he knew she would do anything for him. She was doing this for his own good. No one could have him. No one but her, because she was the only one that could ever love him and he knew it damn it. She took the knife in both hands stabbing away.

"I love you, i loved you, and I'll always love you!"

He wasn't screaming anymore even if he tried, kagome knew that this was the end and a new beginning. She stared at his lifeless body, at her bloody hands. The tears just came out so suddenly, they fell down to the body that was covered in blood. She didn't mean to, she loved him. She had to do it for both of them, for both of them...

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, but you don't have to be alone. We'll be together. Like Romeo and Juliet" she said while smiling with her tear struck-ed face.

It will be her last smile as she took the knife that did the deed to her beloved and plunged it to her chest. She fell on top of the one she loved waiting for her death to come, reeling in the pain that was all worth it. 'This is the end, but we'll be together again... '

_Just remember, always remember_

_Stone for stone, my sick love_

_You'll always be mine._

* * *

Well that's it. I really didn't like the end. I felt like i could have done something more... but oh well that's how it ended. **Tell me what you think.**

**For those who want to read the whole poem (without the story) here it is:**

I carved your name on stone

(I'm sick)

I see your face in my mind,

Always...

(I'm sick)

I have one of your briefs

Yes, I'm sick

Don't ask why baby

You should know

I dream of your perfect body

Withering beneath me

Oh, do you...

Know how sick i am

I follow you around

Yes, I'm a sick stalker

I have a photo album of you baby

Kisses on the slick covers.

One day you'll see

You'll be all mine and

No one else's

One day you'll see...

Just how love (sick) i am

Baby i got the handcuffs

You won't get away from me

Yes, I'm naughty

Do you want to see?

(Sick)

Yes, I'm sick

I would throw the (body) the fantasy

Of my love

Oh how i would love, love

To carve my name on your (stone)

Yes, that's how sick i am

I know baby that you're the alone

And distant type

But I'm gonna be there

For you tonight

I got a sick treat

For you

You'll be howling at the moon

Oh, baby do you, do you know

How sick i am.

Tonight's the night

My heart swells

You're alone tonight

Buddy's gone

Oh, I'm sick

(I'm sick)

Your surprised baby

Don't you like my gift?

Don't you like the handcuffs?

The duct tape...

Oh wait, i don't need this

Don't you like...

The ropes at your feet

You're all tightly wrapped up for me

I guess you're giving me a gift too

Mine, your all mine

Oh, don't look at me like that

Don't you like...

The knife in my hand

I'm going to carve my name

On your perfectly cool skin

I'll carve it right next to your heart

Your cold heart

I'll etch the meaning of my love to you

My sick love

You'll never forget

Don't forget

Cause you see

I carved your name too baby

Remember, always remember

You're not the only one with a cold heart

I'm sorry you had to die

Just remember, always remember

Stone for stone, my sick love

You'll always be mine.


End file.
